


[Podfic of] Clueless, or: How I Learned to Stop Being a Selfish Prick and Love a Capsicle

by exmanhater



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Okay, so you're probably thinking,</i> This guy seems like a total douche. <i>You're half right.</i></p><p>
  <i>But seriously, I'm a completely normal teenager. A normal genius-billionaire-philanthropist-playboy teenager. Who goes to a school for government agents and superheroes in training. Every morning, I get up, trim my goatee, take a shot of Jack Daniels (which Ke$ha totally stole from me, by the way), and pick out my school clothes.</i>
</p><p>A <i>Clueless</i> AU, starring Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Clueless, or: How I Learned to Stop Being a Selfish Prick and Love a Capsicle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clueless, or: How I Learned to Stop Being a Selfish Prick and Love a Capsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/435113) by [withthepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/pseuds/withthepilot). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Clueless,%20or_%20How%20I%20Learned%20to%20Stop%20Being%20a%20Selfish%20Prick%20and%20Love%20a%20Capsicle.zip) (83 MB) ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Clueless,%20or_%20How%20I%20Learned%20to%20Stop%20Being%20a%20Selfish%20Prick%20and%20Love%20a%20Capsicle.m4b) (94 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 3:15:40


End file.
